But I'll Never Be With You
by GD Earnest
Summary: OneShot! Gordo spots a beautiful girl in a crowded place. He doesn't have that much time. What does he do? Please R&R!


A/N: So I get most of my ideas for writing from songs. I was listening to James Blunt "Beautiful", and thought wouldn't it be cool to put Lizzie and Gordo into a situation like that. I normaly don't like one-shots, but I thought it was a cool thing. If you are wondering about my story "Always 17 in Your Hometown." I put up an A/N on there. Hope you like this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!

_A/N II: Little set-up on this story. Gordo and Lizzie have never met. Gordo is about 20-21 years old in college in New York. He grew up in Hillridge with all the old gang there except for Lizzie._

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything associated with it. I also don't own James Blunt's "Beautiful"

David "Gordo" Gordon looked at his watched as he stepped out of the cab; he had plenty of time, almost too much time. He paid the cabbie, grabbed his bag and turned and looked at the doors in front of him. People everywhere. All kinds of people walked in and out of the busy airport. Some in business suites, some in casual cloths. Older people, younger people. Teenagers, infants. They all had their suite cases behind them, some had wheels, some didn't. Gordo was used to all the people by now. He had been living in New York for a couple of years now, and it's just something that you get used to. They were mostly just faceless bodies as they past. No one _really_ ever looked at anyone. They just walked by, trying not to walk over the person in front of them. This was something that took awhile for Gordo to get used to. He grew up in a small town in California. The kind of place where everyone knew everyone. You went to school with the same kids from pre-school up to high school. Most kids just went to the small college that was close to town, and most just stayed around there, and raised families. Not David Gordon. He had dreams…aspirations…goals. As soon as he graduated high school he moved to New York and enrolled into a film school. He didn't have much back at home. Of course he had his family and a few friends, but he didn't have a girlfriend or anyone that he felt like he had to stick around to be with. He was his own person. In New York, things had changed a bit for him. He was a different person. He wasn't the small town kid who was afraid to talk to strangers, or the goofy nerd who loved movies. Yes he still loved movies, but something about the town gave him confidence. He had always heard New York tended to swallow up people, not Gordo. He swallowed up New York. He was excited about going home for the break, but he knew he would miss New York too.

He made his way through the crowd of people and stepped through the doors. He looked for the airline counter that he flying. He finally found it and tried to make his way there. He had so many things on his mind he wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. It was his "New York attitude", as he called it.

"Wonder if any of the old gang is going to be around? You think Ethan has changed any? What about Larry? Did Miranda marry that guy? Are my parents going to want to go to that stupid restaurant? Are my…" He almost stopped dead in his tracks. A guy bumped into him from behind.

"Come on buddy, keep movin!" The man said to Gordo.

"Sorry…" He mumbled with his eyes fixed. Her blond hair was flowing like the sun rays of a sunrise. He skin was a perfect tan. Gordo walked towards the girl as if he was being pulled by her. She was in line at the ticket counter. Gordo stepped up behind her. He looked at her body; it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Ok Ms. McGuire, there you go, and have a happy flight." The women behind the counter said as she handed her a ticket. She backed up and stepped on Gordo's foot. He jumped back a bit and she whipped around.

"I'm so sorry!" She said with a frighten look on her face. Gordo looked into her deep hazel eyes. His mouth was open but nothing came out. "Are you ok?" She asked, with concern on her face.

"Uhhh…yeah…ok…sorry…uhhh" Gordo fumbled out. She smiled at him. Gordo stared at her smile. He was lost in it. Her eyes lit up as the corners of her mouth went up into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her face was glowing.

"O..ok." She said with a laugh. Gordo smiled back at her. "Ok." She turned and walked away from him.

"Oh my goodness!" Gordo thought. "She is absolutely beautiful. I'm pretty sure I have never seen someone so pretty. To bad I'll never see you again."

"SIR!" Gordo snapped his head around. The women behind the counter had an annoyed look on her face. "CAN…I…HELP…YOU." She said slowly.

"I'm sorry, yes…

* * *

He put his stuff down in a chair and sat beside it. He was a little early for his flight, so took a seat in the chairs at the gate. He pulled out his I-Pod and put his ear pieces in his ear. He looked up as he pushed the play button. There she was. He laughed as the song started. "What a perfect song for this moment." Gordo thought. 

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

'_Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you _

Gordo watched as she read a magazine. He didn't know what he should do. He wanted to talk to her, but what was he going to say. "Hi there, my name is Gordo, your beautiful!" He couldn't do that. She looked up from the magazine and roamed her eyes around the crowded little section that held a couple of gates. Gordo hoped that she was taking the same flight that he was. Her eyes came close to him. His body stiffened as her gaze feel upon him. She seemed to almost sigh, and a huge smile came across her face. Gordo felt his heart start beating uncontrollably, and he couldn't breath. There she was. She had to be an angel, and…and she was smiling at him. Gordo couldn't move. Her smiled seemed to widen and she pointed down at her foot and then pointed at him, and mouthed "OK?" All Gordo could do is shake his head yes. She gave a little giggle and then turned back to her magazine.

"Gordo, you really are an idiot." He thought to himself. "You graduated high school almost at the top of your class, and have a 4.0 in film school. I talk to actors, and big time directors every day, but this one girl…just this one…I turn into a bumbling idiot." He shook his head at himself. He looked up at her again, but she was gone. He shifted his head left and right. Going from person to person with his eyes, looking at each one and moving on to the next person, he still couldn't find her. He quickly stood up and looked around. There were people everywhere, but no one that he wanted to see. There was a blond. He held his breath. She turned, and disappointment settled in his stomach. Not her.

"Now boarding flight 432 to Los Angles." Gordo looked at his watch. He had to board the plane. He sighed deeply and bent over to grab his back pack. He started walking towards the entrance of the plane. He looked out into the crowd one last time, hoping that he could see her again…just one last time. WAIT! There's a blond. She turned. HER! She was starting to board her plane as well. He watched as she handed the stewardess her ticket. Gordo was walking toward her, his eyes fixed on hers, hoping she would look at him. She smiled that the stewardess and started to walk forward. She shifted her eyes toward Gordo. She stopped and turned towards him. Her face lit up. He walked up to the metal barrier that was between him and her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"I just…I…"

"Yes?"

"I had to know your name."

"Lizzie." She said with a laugh.

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 432 TO LOS ANGLES." Gordo looked back at his gate. He really needed to go.

"And your name is?" She asked looking deep into his eyes. His heart was beating so fast. He had to force himself to take a breath.

"Ummm…David, but my friends call me…Gordo."

She smiled brightly at him. He smiled back.

"Well…Gordo…it was nice meeting you, and sorry I stepped on your feet."

"Oh. It's ok. I'm glad you did." She laughed at him when he said this.

"I'm actually glad did too." She said. "Ok, well…I really need to go, and I think you might as well." She pointed at his gate, they were about to shut the doors.

"OH! Well, really nice meeting you." He said walking backwards, still looking at her. He backed into a chair, almost tripping over it, which caused her to giggle. He laughed while his face turned a bright red.

"Goodbye Gordo!" She said.

"Goodbye Lizzie." He said and turned and ran to the gate.

He found his seat in the cramped plane.

"Excuse me." He said while he tried get to his seat by the window. He practically had to climb over the older man sitting beside him. He got seated and settled and then looked out of the window beside him. He looked at the plane next to him and again there she was. Their eyes locked. She waved. He waved. Her plane backed out of the terminal. They kept their eyes on each other, until they were out of sight. His plane backed out the terminal and followed her plane. They made it to the runway and Gordo's plane stopped. He watched as her plane launched off towards the end of the runway and lifted off. Soon the plane became a distant spot in the sky, and then disappeared into the opening grey-blue sky. He sighed and smiled. As quick as he met her, she was gone. She was truly beautiful, and he knew that he would never see her again. He laid his head back against the seat and he felt the engine of the plane roar and off he went. He closed his eyes and he saw her hazel eyes staring back at him. "You are beautiful, its true, but I will never be with you."


End file.
